McKinley Murders
by District Hogwarts723
Summary: A series of short chapters. William Schuester and his Glee Club stay behind after school to practice for Sectionals, little do they know that a threat lurks in the shadows picking them off, one-by-one. This is the first story I've EVER written. Please R&R!
1. Diet Coke

Will Schuester, Spanish teacher and glee club director, sat in his classroom, teaching his final lesson of the day. "Para mejorar mi salud, voy a visitar el gimnasio con más frecuencia," he said, adding to his lesson on health. The bell for the end of class finally rang. "Don't forget your assignments are due on Monday!" He shouted over his students' inevitable chatter. Will packed up his briefcase and headed to the choir room to wait for the glee club to arrive.

He had arranged for the glee club to stay in the school for a few extra hours to rehearse some new songs for Sectionals. He sat at the piano and waited for the kids to arrive.

Once the kids had all arrived he stood in front of the class, "We are all here today to rehearse for Sectionals. We'll be here until 11pm so I hope you have all arranged for your parents to pick you up. We will have a break at around 6pm." He addressed the glee club, glancing over at the clock, which informed him that it was only 3pm. They had a long way to go. The first song he had selected was Nicki Minaj's "Pound the Alarm."

The glee club rehearsed the song for hours until finally they had mastered the song and it was time for a break.

"Alright guys, I'm going down to the vending machine at the end of the hall to get a drink. Finn you're in charge." He smiled as he left the room. Will was in the mood for some Diet Coke.

He wandered down the hall, slid a crisp dollar bill into the vending machine and pressed the button that released his ice cold drink. He bent down to pick up his drink and started back down the hall, only to be stopped by a figure wearing only black. "Tina, what are you doing out here?" he asked, Tina being the only person Will remembered wearing black consistently.

The figure ignored him and started walking towards him. "T-Tina," he stuttered. Will continued to walk backwards until his back was pressed against the vending machine. Will saw the figure pull something out of his pocket and his eyes widened when he saw the object: a gun. "He-" he shouted, but before he could finish his thought, the figure had pulled the trigger. It was a clean shot, passing entirely through Will's head.

The figure went towards the body and dipped a finger in the blood, writing a number 1 on the floor to Mr. Schuester's body. He wiped his hands and walked away, having already decided on his next victim.


	2. Mirrors

Mike Chang sat in the corner of the room along with Tina and Artie. He was sweating a little after a hard three hours of rehearsal with the glee club but was also grateful that he could spend more time with his friends. Mike loved that he could be himself around his friends and that he could also dance freely without them judging him.

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" He asked, eating some potato chips.

"My dad and I are going to the zoo!" Artie exclaimed, obviously excited.

"I'm probably going to do nothing," Tina remarked, giggling.

He heard Rachel say she was going to a show with her dad's and Mercedes said she was going to visit her cousins. Mike smiled at his friends and watched Mr Schuester walk from the room to get something from the vending machine down the hall.

Half an hour passed and finally he spoke up. "Mr Schue has been gone awhile, don't you think?" He asked them.

"Now that you mention it he has..." Finn replied, "should I go look for him?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to the bathroom anyways so I'll look for him." Mike smiled and stood up. He walked from the room and towards the bathroom.

Mike finished in the bathroom and left, taking a detour to the choir room past the vending machine. What he saw there would be burned into his memory forever, Mr Schuester's bloody body on the floor in a heap, a single, leaking bullet wound in his forehead. He turned around, his breathing speeding up as he went to the bathroom again, feeling unwell.

It was too far for him to shout to his friends so he decided to text them. Mike stood in a stall and opened his phone to text Tina. *Help, Tina! Mr. Schuester...dead!* He was just about to click send when he heard the door creak open and heavy footsteps slap the white tiles. Mike held his breath, praying to God that the person didn't know he was there. He listened and listened and finally heard the door creak open. He let out a sigh of relief and stepped out from the cubicle. The killer hadn't left; he had opened the door so that Mike thought he had left. "Who are you?!" Mike shouted.

The killer grinned under his mask and walked towards Mike, watching the Asian boy back into the stall. He grabbed some wire from his pocket and grasped Mike. He spun the boy around and pressed the wire to Mike's neck, little droplets of scarlet blood appearing. Mike gasped and struggled to get free but it was no use. He accepted that he was going to die.

The murderer pulled hard on the wire and laughed to himself as Mike's head parted with his body. The boy's body fell to the floor and the murderer once again dipped a finger into the blood and wrote the number 2 on the mirror. He dropped the head and washed his hands, watching as the blood swirled together with the water and down the drain.


	3. Chemistry

Artie was worried and he wasn't the only one. Mr Schuester and Mike had both been gone for a very long time.

He wanted to go and look for them, but he knew his friends wouldn't allow it because of the chair. "Tina, we have to go and look for them," he whispered.

"I agree Arts but they'll never let us go," she said, motioning to the others.

"Say you're taking me for some air and we'll slip away," he suggested.

"Sure. Guys, I'm going to take Artie to the bathroom. We'll be back as soon as possible" she said, surprised that the actually let them go. Artie was wheeled from the room by Tina until they stopped at the end of the hall.

"I'll go to the auditorium and you head to the science labs" Tina said. Artie quickly nodded, hugged Tina, and then wheeled off. The school was eerie at night time and he had the distinct feeling that somebody was watching him.

He wheeled himself towards Mr. Johnston's chemistry lab and opened the door, with some difficulty. He searched between the desks and even in the storage cupboard but found nothing. He was about to give up when he suddenly heard a noise. "Mr Schue? Mike? Is that you?" He whispered, seeing a figure standing by the door way. The figure ignored him, instead walking past Artie and into the storage cupboard. "HELLO?!" Artie shouted, thinking that perhaps the person didn't have very good hearing. He heard the person fumbling with something in the cupboard and was about to go and see, but stopped himself when the figure came running at him and pinned his chair against the wall. Artie struggled. He stopped when the figure grabbed his cheeks with both hands and forced his mouth open, "What are you doing?" He asked, with some difficulty and was once again ignored. The murderer pulled out a beaker which said "Acid" on the side.

Artie started to panic, thrashing around in the chair though he knew it was no use. He was person poured the liquid down his throat and then stood back to watch. Artie started to feel a burning sensation in his throat and stomach. He had difficulty breathing. Artie started to foam at the mouth and blood poured from his nose. He started thrashing around as if he was having a seizure and suddenly went still.

The murderer had recorded all of this, put his phone away and wiped some blood from the paraplegic's nose, drawing a small number 3 on his forehead. He walked away, searching the corridors for a certain Asian Girl.


	4. Catwalk

Tina said goodbye to Artie and started to walk to the auditorium, checking every single classroom and supply closet on the way. She was shaking and on the verge of tears. She hoped nothing bad had happened to Mike and Mr.  
Schue. Tina hummed "I Kissed A Girl" to herself and skipped down the hallways. Used to the normal crowds of slushie slingers laughing loudly as she passed, she had difficulty adjusting to how quiet the school was.

To tell the truth, Tina was petrified. She turned her head at every sound she heard but eventually brushed it off as her over active imagination getting the best of her again. She was unaware of the man that was watching her walk closer and closer to her demise. Tina walked into the auditorium and laughed as she remembered her glee club audition and all the musical performances that had been performed on the stage in-front of her.

She walked backstage, searching for Mike and Mr. Shuester and still had no luck. Tina stumbled around in the dark, wondering where they could have gotten to when she bumped into something lying on the floor. She pulled out her phone quickly. The sight before was one that would haunt her nightmares forever. Lying on the floor were the 3 clearly lifeless bodies of Mike, Artie and Mr. Schuester.

"Help! Help! Murder in the auditorium!" she shouted with the hopes that her friends would find her. She stopped screaming however when she saw a silhouette of a person. Thinking quickly, she looked up at the catwalk above her and made her way to the ladders, not bothering to see if they were following her. She searched for the way down before realizing that the only way down was also the only way up.

The murderer ran at the girl and tackled her to the grown, pretty sure he had broken something vital. She whimpered as she felt his warm breath on her neck and started to feel sick. She couldn't dwell on this feeling,  
however, because she was roughly pulled to her feet and felt something being tossed over her head to hang loosely around her neck. She screeched as she felt herself being thrown over the edge of the catwalk.

Tina closed her eyes bracing for the impact which didn't come. Instead, she felt a rope tighten around her neck.  
She struggled to get free, her legs swinging around frantically but there was no hope. She felt her neck finally break and her breathing stopped, her body becoming limp. There was no blood for the murderer to use this time so he used some spare rope, tied into a number '4', and walked away, wondering who was next. 


	5. Heights

Puck's head snapped upwards as he heard a scream coming from somewhere and was pretty sure that Artie couldn't make that noise. "Was that Tina?!" he shouted. The glee clubbers all turned their heads towards him. "I just heard Tina scream!" he shouted again. "I heard it too," Mercedes said, a quiver in her voice. "I have an idea" Puck started, "We split up into 2 groups and search the school, keep phones on you at all times and call if anything happens.

"He saw them all nodding and then split them into groups. "Mercedes, Blaine, Brittany, Santana and I, will take the the top floors and the roof. Quinn, Sam, Finn, Kurt and Rachel will take the bottom floor, cafeteria and auditorium." Puck said, liking the authority in his voice. They all walked together to the end of the corridor and split up, his group heading upwards to the roof and top floors.

"This place is so creepy" Blaine shuddered, the usual spring in his step gone. "That's why we need to stay together" Puck said. The group continued upwards until they reached the Spanish and French Classrooms. Puck, Mercedes and Blaine went into a room leaving Santana and Brittany outside on watch. They walked in between the desks, looking in store cupboards and under the teachers desk, finding nothing. They walked back outside to tell San and Britt about their findings-or not-only to find they were gone.

"Do you think something got them?!" Mercedes asked, tears springing into her brown eyes. "N-No, they'll be fine." Blaine said, reassuring the girl. "We should get up to the roof, maybe they went there!" Puck said, making his way to the stairs that lead there and unbeknownst to him, his death. The door to the roof opened and they walked out, it was pretty windy, and dark so they couldn't see a thing. They split on the roof, Blaine and Mercedes going one way, Puck the other.

He walked around searching for the two girls but once again had no luck. He walked to the edge peering over and suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder, yanking him backwards, it was a figure dressed all in black. "What the fuck are you doing and where are my friends?!" he asked. "Dead, 4 of them. Soon to be 5" He smiled evilly at Puck.

"Oh no it won't!" Puck said, swinging his fist at the person and feeling it make contact with the side of the other's face. The killer became enraged at this, tackling Puck to the ground and beating him. When the killer finally stopped, Puck felt himself being dragged and lead to the edge of the building. He started to shake, having been afraid of heights his whole life. "Mercedes and Blaine! Get off of the roof! He's here!" he shouted.

Puck felt a foot make contact with his back and saw the ground coming closer and closer. He closed his eyes and everything went black. Blood spattered the floor and sides of the building. The killer pulled out some paint and painted a number 5 on the floor, along with an arrow pointing in the direction of Puck's newly mangled body. 


	6. Air

Kurt was walking along the bottom floor corridors along with Quinn, Sam, Finn, and Rachel. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left the other group. "We're splitting up," Quinn said. "We can cover more ground that way." Nobody really wanted to argue with the blonde so they all agreed to her plan. Kurt and Rachel, of course, were paired together. They decided that they'd go to search the cafeteria first.

They linked arms. While searching around the cafeteria, they found a note. "Hey Rachel, look at this," he said as he began reading it aloud. "'I killed your friends. I laughed as the life left their eyes and laughed as they saw me and realized it was the end of them. If you're reading this note, then you're next. Good Luck.'" Kurt looked up to Rachel and saw tears leaking from her eyes. He pulled her into a hug. "It'll be fine," he said ,stroking her hair.

All of a sudden, they heard the door to the cafeteria open. Without making a sound, they quickly got to the kitchen where they hid in some of the cupboards. The two heard the person rummaging around in the cupboards searching for something. Kurt waited as he heard the footsteps come closer and closer to his hiding spot. He backed away from the door and hit the shelf, knocking some spices to the floor and smashed. This informed the killer of his position. Kurt's eyes widened. He saw the door handle start to turn and it sprung open with a click.

Kurt looked as figure wearing a ski mask entered the room, staring at Kurt and observing the cupboard they were in. "W-What do you want?!" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice. "Your life, faggot," he said in a casual tone as if this was what he did everyday. "Rachel!" Kurt shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks at the sudden realization that he would never see her again. "Get out of here!" The figure walked closer to Kurt. He could feel his breath on his face.

He closed his eyes and said silent goodbyes to all of his friends and family. This process was interrupted when he felt a rough hand turn him around and felt a plastic bag go over his head. The killer pulled the bag backwards allowing it to tighten over Kurt's mouth and nose stop him from breathing. It became harder for him to breathe.  
Grasping at the bag, he tried to pull it off, but he went limp and fell to the floor. The sadistic killer got a marker pen and wrote the number 6 on the front of it, still on Kurt's face. 


	7. Fire

Rachel was hiding in the furnace. She was silently listening to the footsteps that told her that the killer was moving further away. She heard the killer rummaging around with things and then heard a crash. She prayed to Barbra Streisand that it wasn't Kurt and that she'd see her best friend again soon. She heard the opening of a cupboard and in the next few seconds she knew it was all over Kurt when she heard him shout "Rachel, get out of here!"

Her eyes widened and filled with tears that streamed down her face like a waterfall. She tried to block out the sound of Kurt gasping and struggling to breathe against whatever the sadistic individual was doing to him. She heard Kurt's frantic attempts to escape, but knew that his feeble work would get him nowhere. She heard a heavy weight fall to the floor and knew it was all over. She could imagine Kurt's lifeless body lying on the cold hard ground, paler than usual. She let the tears fall freely this time. Suddenly she heard the familiar footsteps of the killer outside. Hoping he didn't know she was in there, she backed away to the back of the furnace.

She heard the footsteps getting fainter and let out a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't found her. She was just to get out when 2 hands slammed against the door of the furnace and a menacing smile could be seen through a black ski mask. She screamed and shouted "Stop it, you sadist! What did we ever do to you?!" All she got in return was another smile and a thermometer held up against the glass.

She was confused at what this meant but then realized when it was a second too late. Rachel heard the furnace groan to life as the buttons were pressed and the knobs were turned. She panicked and started to bang on the door of the furnace, not realizing that the killer had locked her in. She tried with all of her might but nothing would get the door open. She started to sweat, feeling the temperature slowly rising.

The killer stood, watching Rachel struggle to escape her fiery prison. He laughed as he turned the temperature to its highest setting. Rachel could see boils appearing on her reddened skin and her clothes started to smell of fire. The flamed engulfed Rachel in a heartbeat and when the killer turned the furnace off he smiled at the charred remains of Rachel. He scooped up some ashes into his hands and spread them out onto the floor into the number 7. 


	8. Water

Brittany and Santana left the rest of the group, heading towards the pool that was on the floor below. "S-Sanny, do you think the killer has gotten to our friends?" she asked, sounding worried. "No, baby. Everything will be okay. I promise." She smiled, pecking the girl on the lips and grasping her hands in her own. They continued down the corridor until they finally came across the pool. They giggled, remembering the 10 minutes between classes spent making out. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her over to sit on the diving board. "I love you so much Britt," Santana said. "I love you too, Sanny. If we do die tonight I want you to know."

Brittany and Santana left the rest of the group, heading towards the pool that was on the floor below. "S-Sanny, do you think the killer has gotten to our friends?" she asked, sounding worried. "No, baby. Everything will be okay. I promise." She smiled, pecking the girl on the lips and grasping her hands in her own. They continued down the corridor until they finally came across the pool. They giggled, remembering the 10 minutes between classes spent making out. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her over to sit on the diving board. "I love you so much Britt," Santana said. "I love you too, Sanny. If we do die tonight I want you to know." "We're not going to die silly!" Santana said, not noticing the figure dressed in black that was slipping around the edges of the pool towards them, a baseball bat in hand. They continued to look out at the water. The killer climbed the ladders that lead to where the two girls were sitting. He heard the Latina girl say that they would get married. He laughed to himself because he knew for a fact that the wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

He walked slowly and steadily to the girls. He waited until they stopped talkingand then hit them both over the head with the bat. The killer tied the two girls up and positioned them at the edge of the diving board, he attached weights to their legs and arms. Brittany and Santana stirred and woke up, realizing they were tied up, they looked forward and saw the ski masked person staring at them.

"I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and -" Santana said before she was interrupted. "You will shut your mouth and watch what I'm about to do to your little girlfriend over here" He said in a low whispersmiling evilly. Brittany's eyes widened as they man came towards her, bat raised. She closed her eyes and felt the blow to the stomach that sent Santana thrashing around like crazy, trying to get free. Santana tried to kick but her attempts were effortless, she wasn't going anywhere.

The murderer smiled at the two girls, pushing the base of the bat into Brittany's back and rolling her closer to the edge of the diving board. Once again, Santana thrashed around. "You move once more and Little Miss Sunshine goes bye bye," he spat. Santana immediately went silent and looked at the blonde girl with sad eyes. "Goodbye," she whispered, seeing the man walking towards them.

Each girl held her breath as they felt themselves get pushed over the edge and splash into the water. Brittany and Santana sank to the bottom of the pool due to the weights pulling them down. They looked at each other and mouthed the words "I love you" before little black spots clouded their vision and everything went dark. The murderer left the numbers 8 and 9, on the diving board and went in search for his next victims.  



	9. Authors Note

Hey guys, so... I was just about to update this story (sorry about the wait, I had writers block really bad.).  
Anyways, I kinda don't want to upload it because the next chapter is Finn being killed and in light of recent events I think it's fair if I just delete this story. I'm sorry if this is annoying or anything but it's out of my respect for Cory Monteith. If anyone would like to see the rest of the story then feel free to message me and I will.

Much love, DistrictHogwarts723


End file.
